Kiss The Rain
by LucKyra13
Summary: Sequel Three Days Suatu kecelakaan yang menimpa Blaze membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk mengingat hari-harinya yang telah berlalu. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya untuk memegang erat semua kenangannya bersama Ice? 3 Years Later after Ice death/chara death/OneShot RnR Please / Backsound Yiruma Kiss The Rain


Sequel Three Days ~ Suatu kecelakaan yang menimpa Blaze membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk mengingat hari-harinya yang telah berlalu. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya untuk memegang erat semua kenangannya bersama Ice? 3 Years Later after Ice death/chara death/OneShot~RnR Please^^ / Backsound Yiruma ~ Kiss The Rain

 **Kiss The Rain**

 **Boboiboy © Animosta Studio**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore, green flash yang melawan silaunya matahari dalam sekejap spektrum mereka menjadi satu. Kupikir itu suatu keberuntungan. Dan aku termenung seorang, mengingat alasan mengapa aku masih berada disini.

Seruan dari klub sepak bola berakhir sepenuhnya sudah sejak lama, dan aku baru tersadar usai dinginnya angin malam menggapai alam bawah sadarku. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat ini.

Gempa dan Gopal, juga Taufan tanpa alasan meninggalkan ruang klub lebih cepat, mencampakan aku di belakang. Jalan trotoar membawaku bersama bayanganku menghabiskan langkah dalam lamunan.

Entah bagaimana bisa atmosfer terasa lebih hangat ketika memasuki pekarangan rumah, tapi bukan itu yang aku herankan. Langit menjadi sepenuhnya gelap ketika matahari benar-benar tenggelam, rumahku seperti tak berpenghuni, bahkan lampu teras belum dinyalakan, pintu rumahpun tak terkunci, sepintas imajinasi liar menyeruak neuron otakku.

"Kenapa gelap sekali? Ayah dan ibu belum pulang?" Kuraih gagang pintu meski ragu dan bayangan _crime_ nyaris menguasai mentalku.

Ceklek…

Gelap…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLAZE!" Seruan yang sukses membuatku terkejut hingga terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

Detik berikutnya sebuah lagu bersama dengan tepuk tangan melebur keterkejutanku, beralih menjadi perasaan abstrak.

" _Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday… Happy Birthday to you…"_

Ice mendekatiku dengan membawa kue tart bertuliskan Happy Birthday Blaze dengan hiasan lilin angka 17. Netraku berpaling, enggan menatap iris laut miliknya.

Kupejamkan mataku, membuat harapan untuk bertambahnya satu tahun usiaku. Aku tak berharap banyak, hanya berharap hal yang kucemaskan akhir-akhir ini tak sungguh terjadi dan terus bersama semua temanku. Kubuka mata dan hembusan nafasku memadamkan apinya.

Kepulanganku disambut dengan kejutan, balon, hamburan confetti dan juga lagu ulang tahun. Satu per satu ucapan dan doa ku terima, setumpuk kado tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Sambil melontar senyum, kupandang ekpresi mereka satu persatu. Tapi sekali lagi ketakutanku membuatku tak sampai hati memandang paras Ice.

Malam itu, ulang tahunku dirayakan dengan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang. Sangat menyenangkan, terlalu indah untuk sebuah kenyataan. Tanpa alasan, aku kembali termenung di bawah langit yang kurasa ikut bahagia.

"Blaze, sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" Suara manis memecah lamunanku, disusul sosoknya yang duduk di sampingku ikut menyambut angin malam.

"Ice..?" Nafasku tercekat ketika dirinya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Iris _aquamarine_ itu menatapku penuh tanya, "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Hendak kata ku ucap, tapi aku sadar tak punya apapun yang sanggup untuk ku katakan. Bibirku kembali terkatup, hanya mengulum senyum. Luapan perasaan ini seperti ribuan kupu-kupu di dadaku, pandanganku menerawang, terus lurus dan berakhir pada kegelapan yang membentang di atas sana.

"Ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan terang melawan gelapnya langit malam sangat indah ya?" Kata yang terlontar, kuanggap itu sebagai pelarian. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kalimat itu, tapi kurasa seseorang pernah berkata seperti itu padaku.

Ice menyibakkan sebagian poni yang menghalangi pandangannya, sambil memandangi wajah sampingku, ia berkata, "Apa bintang di langit seindah itu? Lihat aku, bisa-bisanya kau hanya melirik saat kekasihmu yang cantik ini di sampingmu?"

Rasanya aneh…

Aku masih terpenjara dalam bisu, masih enggan bersitatap barang sedetik. Hanya dadaku yang kini bergemuruh karena terus menghindar, seperti orang bodoh.

Ice menelengkan kepalanya, memandangku lebih intens dan memanggil namaku, "Blaze?"

Kepalaku jatuh tertunduk, "Aku, bermimpi kau meninggalkanku…" ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Ketika aku melihatmu dan hendak menyentuhmu, kau selalu menghilang di depan mataku dan aku benar-benar trauma akan hal itu. Meskipun hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi tetap saja." Ungkapku lirih, masih dalam lingkaran diri.

Sejenak keheningan malam terasa lebih nyata, dan pandanganku terangkat melihat teman-temanku tengah bercanda, juga sebagai pelarian untuk menghindari kontak mata. Taufan dengan tingkah usilnya yang berakhir dengan kuncian maut Halilintar, Gopal yang tengah menikmati daging panggang, dan Gempa yang tengah bersedia meluncurkan kembang api bersama Fang.

Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkan Ice saat itu, tapi bibirnya melepas tawa, "Pfffttt, menggelikan. Itu ngga sungguh masuk akal. Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana?"

"…"

Kedua telapak tangan miliknya beralih menyentuh pipiku lembut, "Lihat aku," pintanya.

SYUUUT… DUAR…

Ini terlalu mendadak, aku tahu. Seperti kembang api yang terurai di atmosfer malam ini, memberi warna berbeda di langit kelam.

Meski ragu, meskipun takut akan bayang-bayang kehilangan, netraku perlahan mengubah pandang dan kutatap iris berlian laut itu. Wajahnya bersinar ditempa percikan kembang api yang menyatu dengan cahaya rembulan.

Senyum terindahnya ia tunjukan, "Lihat? Aku tidak menghilangkan? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Blaze. Selama kau mengingatku, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan selalu di sini, disisimu. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Kugenggam tangannya yang menangkup wajahku, disela kelegaan aku mengucap syukur, "Yah, kau benar. Kau selalu ada sini, di sisiku."

Ice mengangguk, dengan senyuman yang pantang melebur. Aku harap saat seperti ini tak pernah berakhir.

"Ice! Kemarilah, kembang apinya sangat indah." Ajak Ying yang tengah asik bermain bersama Yaya dengan kembang api di tangan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Ayo Blaze!" Ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku.

Tangan yang sejak dulu tak pernah berubah, lembut juga dingin di satu waktu. Rambut panjangnya terurai menutupi bahu kecil yang dulu nampak rapuh, melihatnya dari sisi lain dirinya membuatku menarik ujung bibir untuk tersenyum.

 _I often close my eye_

 _And I can see you smile_

 _You reach out for my hand_

 _And I'm woken from my dream_

Cahaya kuning terang menelusup lewat jendela menjadi semakin terang terpantul dinding kamar berwarna jingga. Sekali lagi, aku terbangun di mana tiba hari-hari yang nyaris tak pernah aku inginkan lagi. Merasakan derita di setiap kali udara mengisi rongga dada, sesak.

"Mimpi itu," Tanpa kusadari air mataku telah meleleh bersama gumaman yang terus menyebut nama itu dalam batin.

Jika boleh, aku ingin hidup di dalam mimpi untuk selamanya. Karena ketika aku terbangun, aku tak sanggup menanggung rasanya sakitnya. Aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

3 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Ice dan perpisahan itu terjadi seperti kecelakaan lalu lintas. Terjadi begitu saja dan sangat menyakitkan. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan dirimu di dunia ini, tapi jangan pergi dari ingatanku.

Akibat kecelakaan yang kualami 2 minggu lalu, membuat ingatanku berantakan dan aku kesulitan untuk mengingat sesuatu. Hal itu mengacaukan hidupku dan meninggalkan luka yang takkan pernah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Meskipun masih tersisa sedikit kenangan yang mampu ku ingat, tapi ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, hanya sebuah senyuman samar yang bisa kulihat. Saat aku berusaha mengingat kenangan lain, kepalaku selalu berdenyut seolah tak membiarkanku untuk mengingatnya.

"Maaf," Jemariku beralih menghapus air mata. Perkataan yang terdengar miris, samar-samar berubah menjadi isakan.

Hatiku sakit, air mataku nyaris kering seluruhnya. Dan seiring air mata yang mengalir, aku membiarkan kenangan indah tentangmu berlalu begitu saja. Kalau aku menangis sedikit lagi, mungkin tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari kenangan tentangmu itu.

Hal yang sangat tidak ingin ku lupakan, justru perlahan menghilang dari ingatanku.

Drrrtttt.. Drrttt..

 _1 Message_

 _16.17 a.m, 30 Desember_

 _From : Gempa_

 _Aku sudah di depan rumahmu! Cepatlah keluar, aku menunggumu di bawah._

Ah, aku baru ingat kalau ada janji. Beberapa saat setelah aku menerima pesan itu, ibu memanggilku dari bawah, mengatakan hal yang nyaris sama dengan pesan yang Gempa kirim.

"Hari ini, aku harus memasang ekpresi seperti apa ya?" Gumamku memandang bayangan diri dalam cermin.

 _Although your heart is mine_

 _It's hollow inside_

 _I never had your love_

 _And I never will_

 **Author POV**

Cahaya oranye menyilaukan terasa memuakan ketika pemilik sepatu kets merah dengan corak hitam itu menginjak teras rumah.

Blaze mengulas senyum ketika lelaki beriris emas yang ia sebut sahabat, menyambutnya di depan rumahnya. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Gempa. Kau seharusnya tak perlu susah-susah menjemputku segala."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku kalau kau sampe nyasar, aku juga yang bakal susah." Aku hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar celotehan Gempa. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah membaik, hanya harus control seminggu sekali."

"Syukurlah, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke tim, penyerangan menjadi lebih sulit tanpa kau di posisi itu." Ujar Gempa. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Jawabnya memimpin langkah di depan.

Ah, apakah setiap senja selalu seperti ini, atau hanya hari ini yang terasa lebih menyesakkan? Helaan nafas panjang terdengar berat dari lelaki bermanik jingga berlian itu, tangannya beralih masuk ke dalam saku hoodie bercorak api favoritnya. Aneh, padahal langit cukup cerah tapi entah bagaimana bisa atmosfer sore terasa lebih dingin.

"Si Gopal itu sekarang jadi gamer professional ya? Ku dengar dia bakal ikut turnamen _League of Legends_. Padahal otaknya biasa aja, tapi kalo berhubungan dengan game langsung cemerlang." Celoteh Gempa di depan sana.

"…"

Sekian lama ia menunggu jawaban, tapi tak sepatah katapun ia terima membuatnya menoleh. Ia baru sadar sedari tadi ia hanya mengoceh sendiri. Yang sejak tadi diajak mengobrol justru tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Blaze?"

Kondisi memaksanya menghentikan langkah sejenak untuk menyudahi obrolan yang tak seharusnya ia tenggak sendiri.

"Hei, Blaze?" Panggil Gempa menyadarkan Blaze, "Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa?" balas Blaze dengan senyuman paksa.

Iris emas Gempa tak begitu saja melepas fokus, justru semakin tajam menatap lawan bicaranya, "Diam, berusaha tersenyum dalam perasaan kacau yang entah apa kau rasakan saat ini dan menipu dirimu bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Entah itu untuk tidak membuatku cemas atau untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi ini bukan dirimu. Blaze yang ku kenal tidak pernah seperti ini."

Blaze membuang pandang, seolah rerumputan liar di tepi jalan adalah objek menarik untuk dilihat. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Blaze memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyembunyikan masalah, hal itu sudah terbaca jelas oleh Gempa yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan tinggi.

Gempa menghela nafas, "Hah, kau ini selalu ingin terlihat kuat ya? Sayangnya tak ada manusia yang sehebat itu, Blaze. Sudah cukup lama kau mengenalku, dan kau masih saja menyembunyikan masalahmu. Apa benar kau menganggapku sahabat?"

Pandangan netra cerah itu melunak dan hanya kata maaf yang terlontar. Sendu terpancar jelas dari lelaki beriris emas itu, "Kau bisa cerita padaku saat kau sudah siap." ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

Ketika Gempa hendak berbalik, sebuah kalimat terlontar terdengar menyayat membuatnya menoleh pada orang yang ia tinggal di belakang.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melupakan hal yang seharusnya tak boleh kulupakan. Sangat sedikit yang bisa aku ingat." Suara parau Blaze terdengar frustasi.

"Aku-, aku ngga bisa menerimanya, setiap memori itu sangatlah berharga dan ku sudah mengingatnya cukup lama. Tapi seiring waktu itu, kenanganku bersama Ice semakin pudar. rasanya sangat asing ketika aku mengingatnya. Padahal aku berjanji untuk terus menggenggam semua itu, semua itu lepas begitu saja."

Keheningan menyapa bersama guguran dedaunan kering dan iris emas Gempa menerawang langit biru dengan sedikit semburat jingga.

"Aku ini bukan orang yang pandai menghibur. Tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau tidak harus terus tenggelam dalam kenanganmu bersamanya. Mempunyai kenangan indah tidak selalu memberi kebahagiaan. Untuk orang yang ditinggalkan, semakin indah kenangan itu, maka semakin menyakitkan kenangan itu. Dan tak ada orang yang ingin mengingat kenangan yang menyakitkan." Ujar Gempa bijak.

"Tapi aku ingin mengingatnya, meskipun itu menyakitkan. Karena hanya itu yang tersisa untukku." Potong Blaze cepat, iris jingganya disaput embun.

"Ku rasa sudah waktunya kau menyimpannya sisa kenangan yang kau miliki di hatimu, bukan di memorimu. Dengan begitu meski kau melupakan semuanya, kau masih memiliki perasaannya. Bersemangatlah Blaze!" Dukung Gempa di lidah, padahal hatinya ikut bersedih melihat kondisi sahabatnya satu ini.

Orang bilang, waktu dapat menyembuhkan banyak luka di dunia ini, luka dari masa lalu atau luka akan kehilangan. Meskipun tidak bisa menyembuhkan segalanya.

 _And every night_

 _I lie awake_

 _Thinking maybe you love me_

 _Like I've always loved you_

 _But how can you love me_

 _Like I loved you when_

Pepohonan di sepanjang tepi jalan nampak lebih hidup dengan kerlipan lampu menghiasi dahan mereka, menemani langkah menuju pusat kota. Jejeran toko juga ikut memberi warna lebih pada kota malam, dan jalanan aspal hitam nyaris tak terlihat dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki.

Beberapa kali bunyi lonceng terdengar dari sebuah café kecil di sebrang taman kota. Di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan itu, beberapa orang berkumpul dan berbicang sebagai ganti waktu berpisah setelah sekian lama.

"Ah, aku hampir kehabisan tiket pesawat untuk akhir tahun ini. Beruntung ada temanku yang mau bertukar jadwal, kalau tidak aku pasti tak akan berada di sini sekarang." Keluh wanita berkacamata bulat, masih dengan model rambut yang diikat twintail dihiasnya dengan bandana yang senada dengan iris toscanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk memesan tiket jauh-jauh hari?" tanggap lelaki berambut pacak hitam keunguan.

"Kau tau seberapa sibuknya aku, bahkana aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas terlebih dahulu sebelum aku terbang kemari." balas wanita bernama Ying itu. "BTW, apa kau tidak ingin sesekali melihat kembang api di bawah menara Eiffel Yaya? Pasti sangat indah kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Wanita berhijab merah jambu itu menggeleng singkat, "Tak akan menyenangkan tanpa sahabatku. Lagipula ini kan sudah agenda tahunan kita, kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul seperti ini kaya waktu masih SMA?" Jawab Yaya.

"Hah, menyenangkan ya bisa kuliah di luar negeri seperti kalian. Kalau saja aku tidak bergabung dalam timnas aku pasti juga akan kuliah ke Jepang." Rutuk Gempa.

Semua angan seutuhnya menjadi nyata. Fang benar-benar pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah sekaligus mengurus perusahaan keluarganya, Ying kembali ke Cina dan kuliah di sana, begitu juga Yaya yang belajar pasal busana di Paris. Hanya Blaze dan Gempa yang tetap bertahan di tanah kelahiran.

Semua terpaut jarak, tapi setiap malam tahun baru, entah tali apa yang menghubungkan mereka hingga bisa berkumpul seperti malam ini.

Blaze yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya terdiam sambil memandang keluar. Sudah cukup lama sejak Ice pergi, tapi dunia ini tetap seperti biasanya. Langit terus berubah mengikuti musim, orang-orang menjalani keseharian mereka dengan penuh canda dan tawa, bahkan jika Blaze melupakan kenangannya, perasaannya juga akan tetap sama. Dia akan tetap mencintai Ice. Tak akan ada yang berubah.

'Kenangan itu, apa ya?'

Mungkin suatu hal yang membekas dalam ingatan dan selalu menghantui kita, ada kenangan manis untuk diingat dan kenangan pahit yang sulit dilupakan.

"…, Blaze?" sebuah panggilan samar menyahut dari Ying, tapi tak digagas oleh si pemilik nama.

"Oi, Blaze!" Panggil Fang dengan jentikan jari, dan sukses membuat Blaze tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kau kenapa?" cemas Yaya.

Blaze reflek menyentuh keningnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang masih sempat melamun ketika berkumpul dengan temannya, "Ah, itu-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Ice masih ada, dia seperti apa ya sekarang? Dia pasti juga menjadi orang yang sukses seperti kalian."

Detik itu juga, atmosfir berubah 180°. Semua pandangan merendah, mengingat seseorang yang sudah lama tak mengisi keganjilan jumlah diantara mereka. Tak lain pula, pertemuan tiap akhir tahun ini untuk mengenangnya.

' _Ice_ ,-' ~ Gempa

' _Sudah hampir 4 tahun ya?_ ' ~ Fang

' _Apa di dunia sana kau juga menemukan teman seperti kami?_ ' ~ Ying

' _Ice, kami merindukanmu_.' ~ Yaya

Yaya pasti sudah menangis, jika ia tidak ingat bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan sosok _aquamarine_ itu.

"Besok, kita akan mengunjunginya kan?" tanya Yaya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ying mengangguk kecil dan memaksa senyum di bibir mungilnya, "Eum, tentu saja, seperti biasanya. Kau ikutkan Blaze?"

"Eum, tentu saja." Jawab Blaze lesu.

Seusainya, tak ada lagi perbincangan. Sudut café itu ditenggak keheningan, dilingkupi atmosfer canggung dan para remaja itu sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka. Di sela café yang dibekukan-

"A-ah, sudah jam 11. Ayo cari tempat sebelum pesta kembang apinya di mulai." Sahut Gempa mencairkan suasana.

"Benar juga, aku sampai tak sadar." Balas Yaya canggung.

Mereka bersiap meninggalkan café itu, hendak menikmati malam pergantian tahun di taman seberang sana yang nyaris tak menyisakan lahan untuk mereka. Beruntung langit gelap dengan sedikit gumpal awan kelabu di atas sana terbentang luas untuk dinikmati semua orang.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama kalian." Suara baritone Blaze mengundang pandangan tak percaya dari teman-temannya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kita ngga pernah melewatkan tahun baru tanpamu." Tuntut Ying lugas meminta penjelasan.

Iris berlian Blaze tercurah sendu, "Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan istirahat."

Bahu Ying melemas, memandang sosok lelaki itu yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Y-yah, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi besok kau ikutkan?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Ying, disusul pertanyaan untuk memastikan, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"Kau ingat jalan pulangnya kan? Atau perlu kuantar?" ejek Fang menyembunyikan kehawatiran yang tak bisa ia tunjukan.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, Landak? Anjing saja bisa pulang sendiri." Balas Blaze dengan menyisipkan ejekan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok." Langkah Blaze membawanya menjauh, berbaur dalam lautan manusia. Sedangkan mereka masih belum merubah pijakan kaki.

"Apa Blaze baik-baik saja? Aku jadi khawatir. Apa kita harus mengikutinya?" Kecemasan Yaya semakin menjadi.

"Biarkan saja, berikan dia waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, juga hatinya." Ying menghela nafas, dan menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaket. Malam menjadi semakin dingin.

"Pasti sangat berat untuknya," celoteh Fang lirih.

"Tentu saja, dia terlihat frustasi karena tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan baik. Setidaknya dia masih niat untuk hidup, setelah sebagian jiwanya hilang." Jawab Gempa yang terus memandang Blaze hingga sosoknya seutuhnya hilang di keramaian.

"Malam ini juga, waktu dimana Ice meninggalkan kita semua."

 _I've never felt this way_

 _To be so in love_

 _To have someone there_

 _Yet feel so alone_

 _Aren't you supposed to be_

 _The one to wipe my tears_

 **Blaze POV**

Langkahku membawaku semakin menjauh dari pusat kota, dari hiruk pikuknya, tapi membawaku semakin dekat dengan kepingan ingatan masa lalu. Dan jalan setapak ini, jika aku terus melangkah, akan ada jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisi sungai.

Entah apa yang membuat kakiku berhenti melangkah di tempat ini, di tengah jembatan. Atmosfer terasa lebih dingin di sini, dan hanya kegelapan membentang di atas aliran sungai yang bisa kupandang.

Sepi…

Tangan yang kusimpan di dalam saku hoodieku menggapai sesuatu, menarik secarik kertas berisi pesan yang kau tinggalkan padaku. Berkali-kali aku membacanya, tapi tak terlalu banyak yang bisa mengembalikan ingatanku.

"… _Sangat menyenangkan, saat-saat yang kita habiskan bersama. Dan desiran angin, suasana yang nyaman, juga hati kita. Tolong genggam erat-erat semuanya itu dan jangan lepaskan. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"_

"Padahal aku sudah menggenggamnya cukup lama,"

Memandang riak air diatas permukaan sungai yang merefleksikan bayangan bulan, mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Ya, aku masih ingat malam itu, bagaimana caramu terjun dari tempat ini untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau pasti menyesal jika kau benar-benar mati hari itu. Padahal hidup tak seberat yang kau kira. Mungkin.

"Kalau aku terjun dari sini, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Ice?" celotehku pada angin.

Mataku terpejam, sang bayu berhembus kencang menerpa wajah sampingku seolah sebuah tangan maya menampar lembut pipiku. Aku mengulum senyum, dalam hati berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak setuju. Tenang saja, aku juga tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang pernah kau lakukan."

SYUUUUUT…

DUAR…

Tepat pukul 00.00, 1 Januari, malam yang biasanya sunyi dan gelap, untuk kali ini, alas hitam di atas sana dipenuhi berbagai spectrum warna. Sebagai tanda, waktu telah meninggalkan 31 Desember di belakang, dan juga, waktu dimana kau meninggalkanku.

Meski udara malam hari itu menyejukkan, tapi ketika aku menghirup nafas panjang, dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Membayangkan dirimu yang berdiri di sampingku adalah khayalan yang ku harap menjadi nyata.

"Blaze," Aku mendengarnya, suara yang memanggilku dari alam bawah sadar bercampur dengan sahutan kembang api.

"Blaze?" Suara itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam tubuhku. Aku terperangah mendapati dirimu yang hanya terpaut jarak beberapa langkah, tengah tersenyum padaku. Wajahmu berseri ditempa cahaya kembang api.

"Kembang apinya sangat indah ya?" suara lembut lepas dari pita suaramu, iris _aquamarine_ mu beralih memandang langit.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, lidahku kelu memanggil namamu. Kau disini, bersamaku dan tersenyum padaku. Langkahku terhuyung mendekatimu, netraku terfokus pada sosokmu, tanganku terulur hendak menggapaimu.

Tapi yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi, dirimu menghilang di depan mataku. Yang tersisa hanya kekosongan. Perasaan ini, aku tak tau apa namanya, masih bisa merasakan tapi hatiku kosong, seakan-akan ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang. Semua ini terasa hampa, tanpa ada gairah hidup.

"Ice, kau bohong. Kau bilang tak akan pernah pergi." Ujarku setengah berbisik.

"Kau mengingatku kan, Blaze?" suaramu terdengar berbisik sesaat kepergianmu. Aku tersadar bahwa hanya udara kosong yang kini kuraih. Dirimu yang kulihat hanya ilusi. Kau hanya muncul di mimpiku.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang lolos dari bibirku, kepalaku jatuh tertunduk tak kuasa menahan air mata ini. Hatiku sangat sakit ketika kau meninggalkanku.

Ketika kembang apinya padam dan langit kembali tenang, ia meninggalkan luka. Selalu ada hal yang menyakitkan dari kekosongan mutlak yang bahkan terisi udara. Aku jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

 _I've never felt this way_

 _To be so in love_

 _To have someone there_

 _Yet feel so alone_

 _Aren't you supposed to be_

 _The one to wipe my tears_

Kali ini, bukan cahaya matahari yang memaksa menerobos gorden, maupun kicauan burung dari balkon, bukan juga alarm digital di meja. Bukan. Bukan itu semua. Melainkan angin memutih yang menarikku dari bunga tidur.

Melodi yang alam persembahkan untuk menyambut pagi baru, terasa dingin, sejuk dan juga menyedihkan. Bisu dalam gemercik hujan, menulikan indra, dan mengisi kekosongan pikir.

Aku bisa tersenyum, saat aku memandangi 2 dimensi dirimu yang terbingkai di balik kaca. Aroma hujan mengalihkan pikiranku, meresonansi memori. Ketika udara dingin mulai berhembus, kupikir aku bisa menyimpannya di hatiku sebagai sebuah kenangan, seperti kembang api, meskipun cahaya menghilang, tapi kenangannya akan terjaga.

Semua itu hanya ekspetasi. Ratusan hari berlalu dan sejak terakhir kali aku melihat senyummu, berkali-kali aku tenggelam dalam musim hujan ini. Tahun demi tahun terlewati, aku mengingatnya sudah cukup lama dan sudah cukup banyak juga hal yang terjadi.

1 Januari

Hari ini, tepat 4 tahun peringatan kematianmu. 1461 hari aku hidup dibawah bayang-bayangmu.

 _The water calm and still_

 _My reflection is there_

 _I see you holding me_

 _But then you disappear_

Aroma tanah basah menguar meski terasa samar ketika aku melangkah keluar dengan sebucket mawar putih di tangan. Kabut tebal mengaburkan pandang dan suhu dingin yang membekukan tulang memaksaku untuk mengeratkan jaket jingga yang membalut tubuhku.

Sesuai janji, hari ini, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Memperingati kepergianmu, kami selalu mengunjungi makammu, untuk itu kami bisa berkumpul meskipun ribuan mil memisah. Kau selalu ada di hati kami Ice, kau yang menyatukan kami.

Kota masih terlelap di selimuti rinai, mungkin kebanyakan orang masih bergelung di balik selimut hangat mereka, lagipula ini kan tahun baru, tak ada orang yang terburu-buru di hari libur. Jalanan aspal pun masih lengang, hanya beberapa petugas kebersihan yang nampak tengah membersihkan sampah sisa hura-hura semalam.

Aku berjalan melewati trotoar yang basah diguyur hujan pagi ini, mungkin masih tersisa bekas tapak sepatu kita ketika kita melewatinya setiap pulang sekolah. Hujan meresonansi memoriku. Andai aku bisa kembali ke hari dimana kita melangkah maju dengan membalikan arah, kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan.

Hujan perlahan memudar, menjadi gerimis yang terasa sejuk menyentuh kulit. Rinai lembut membuat daun rapuh sepertiku jatuh dalam genangan kenangan bersamamu. Dedaunan basah terbang terhempas angin rindu yang melewati kota mengembalikan ingatanku tentangmu.

Ya, aku mengingatmu. Pandangan matamu pertama kali, wajah sampingmu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling, genggaman tanganmu yang dingin dan setiap moment yang kita habiskan berdua.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, telah mengingatkanku pada semua masa laluku."

Air yang menggenang harusnya merefleksikan orang yang memandang ke dalamnya, tapi ketika aku melihat bayanganku di sana, seketika itu juga bayanganmu muncul untuk menyentuhku. Setitik air jatuh dari langit, menciptakan riak air yang membuat bayanganmu menghilang, seolah telah menjadi ketetapan langit bahwa aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.

"Blaze…"

Kupikir keajaiban tengah terjadi di hadapanku, aku mendengar suaramu dan kini aku bisa melihat dirimu, hanya sebatas jalanan aspal yang memisah.

"Sudah cukup Ice. Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu lagi, karena itu, jangan pergi." Kataku lirih.

Pandanganku kosong hanya menatap ke arahmu, pendengaranku tuli seketika, kakiku bergerak reflek mulai melangkah. Dari kejauhan, tanpa aku sadari sebuah mobil sport putih melaju kencang menebas angin. Sorot lampu mobil hanya seperti sekelebat cahaya yang memaksa menerobos tebalnya kabut.

Bunyi decitan ban terdengar di susul bunyi benturan yang memekakan telinga. Tubuhku terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Untuk sesaat pandanganku menggelap. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, mataku berkunang-kunang. Bau anyir bersatu dengan hujan, membuatku mual hingga sesuatu mendesak keluar.

Aku terbatuk darah hebat merasakan sesak di dada, darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhku, bahkan mawar putih yang masih ku genggam erat perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

'Merah? Oh iya, Ice itu suka warna merah atau putih ya?' Sejenak kupejamkan mata, dan bayangan Ice muncul seolah di depan mata.

'Ah, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan iris berlian biru itu? Bunga iris biru, seharusnya bunga itu yang kuberikan padanya.'

Pandanganku mulai kabur, mataku juga terasa berat, aku bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhku. Sial, apa aku sudah mencapai batasku?

'Maaf Ice, bahkan disaat terakhir seperti aku masih belum mengingat baik dirimu.'

 _All that is left of you_

 _Is a memory_

 _On that only, exists in my dream_

Daun ilalang bergoyang dibelai angin laut, kupu-kupu kuning bermigrasi melewati padang rumput hujau. Silaunya matahari tak tertutup awan membuka tirai kelopak mataku, langit biru menyambutku.

"Dimana?"

Aku bangkit memandang tempatku dimana aku terbangun, sejauh mataku memandang hanya warna hijau yang ku lihat.

"Hei, Blaze." Seseorang gadis memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku tak bisa memandang wajahnya jelas karena silau. "Apa kau mengingatku?" katanya lagi.

Awan berarak perlahan menutupi matahari, dan angin berhembus lebih kencang menyibakkan poninya.

"Ice?" Setetes air terjatuh melewati pipi dari ujung mataku menciptakan anak sungai. Apa saat ini aku sedang menangis?

Biasanya selalu aku yang menghampirimu, dimanapun kau berada, aku pasti menghampirimu. Tapi kini dirimu yang menghampiriku tanpa melepas senyuman di wajahmu.

"Lama ya kita tidak bertemu, apa kau merindukanku?"

Bibirku sedikit memberi celah untuk udara masuk mengisi paru-paruku. Tubuhku bergerak reflek mendekapnya, kali ini benar-benar nyata. Tak ada lagi bayangan atau dirimu yang menghilang di depan mata. Aku, benar-benar menggapaimu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Tangan Ice bergerak membalas dekapanku.

"Kau bohong, kau bilang tak akan pernah pergi. Tapi setiap kali aku muncul, kau selalu menghilang." Semburku langsung meminta penjelasan.

Ice mendorongku menjauh darinya, memaksaku melepas pelukan, "Hah? Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kau selalu datang dimimpiku! Dan juga di dunia pun kau selalu menemuiku, tapi selalu menghilang begitu saja. Kau tau? Itu membuatku gila." seruku tak mau kalah.

Kening Ice berkerut, "Aku tidak pernah datang ke mimpimu dan kapan aku datang ke dunia untuk menemuimu?"

"Apa?!"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, tangan Ice beralih menarik kepalaku, menyatukan dahiku dengan keningnya, "Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sini, Blaze. Aku sangat khawatir saat kau mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatmu kesulitan mengingat suatu hal. Aku sangat takut jika kau melupakan kenangan kita."

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menggenggam semua itu erat-erat. Meski awalnya memang tidak banyak yang bisa kuingat, tapi ketika aku mencium hujan, aku bisa mengingatmu."

"Syukurlah, ku pikir aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Setitik air jatuh dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya.

Aku menarik kepalaku, memandang heran pada Ice, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Sambil menghapus air matanya, ia berkata, "Karena orang mati yang memiliki penyesalan di semasa hidupnya tak bisa datang kemari karena urusannya di dunia belum selesai."

"Eh, maksudmu jadi arwah gentayangan?" seruku tak percaya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku mondar-mandir di dunia, berseru meminta tolong tanpa ada orang yang mampu mendengarku.

Ia mengulas senyum, "Tapi, terima kasih Blaze, karena telah mengingatku dan juga kenangan itu. Kau sudah berusaha keras."

"Yah, sudah banyak yang kulalui untuk bisa sampai mencapaimu."

"Eu, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Aku mengernyit tak paham, "Maksudmu?"

"Mereka masih menunggumu lo, sebaiknya kau menemui mereka dulu."

Mereka? Ah iya, ada teman-temanku yang masih menungguku. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Blaze.

"Tak ada yang tersisa dariku untuk mereka. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu sebelum mereka mengamuk."

Sebuah anggukan Ice beri sebagai jawaban, "Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya?"

"Pasti,"

~Kehidupan di Dunia~

Di persimpangan jalan, tempat dimana harusnya mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

"Blaze dimana sih?" Gempa mulai gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan dia nyasar," sahut Yaya dengan pikiran absurdnya.

Ying memutar matanya malas, "Yaya, please deh. Aku tau kau ini maniak sinetron, tapi juga jangan jadi korban sinetron dengan menyerap semua yang ditayangkan itu mentah-mentah. Aku tau kau ini cukup cerdas untuk menyaring tayangan itu. Amnesia itu bukan berarti semua ingatan menghilang. Yang di derita Blaze itu _retrograde amnesia_ , ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Kebanyakan penderita amnesia bermasalah dengan daya ingat jangka pendek, sedangkan ingatan yang sangat mendalam mungkin akan tetap diingat." Jelas Ying panjang lebar.

"Wah, koass muda mulai beraksi." Cibir Fang sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan langsung mendapat bogem cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi, dalam kasus Blaze," Hendak Gempa menimpali penjelasan Ying, tapi sebuah seruan menghentikan kalimatnya. Blaze muncul dari kejauhan, berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Semuanya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kata Blaze masih dengan nafas berantakan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Nyasar?" Tanya Fang.

Sebuah cengiran Blaze perlihatkan, "Yah begitulah, aku nyasar ke tempat yang baru pertama kali ku kunjungi."

"Baiklah, sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat." Ujar Gempa.

Sementara para lelaki memimpin di depan, kedua wanita yang tertinggal dibelakang memperdebatkan sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

Si hijab pink mengaktifkan death glarenya, "Kau bilang aku korban sinetron Ying?"

"Akukan tadi bilang mungkin!" Seru Ying tak mau mengalah.

Dan terus berlanjut seperti itu hingga di tempat pemakaman. Mungkin jika bukan karena peringatan dari para lelaki, perang kedua kubu ini tak akan berakhir, bahkan sampai antartika meleleh sekalipun

Tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan di sana. Makam Ice selalu bersih karena dibersihkan setiap minggu, hanya dengan memanjatkan doa dan memberi taburan bunga.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar ketika menatap tulisan yang terukir di atas batu nisan. Etenia Ice. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak ingin membuat momen terakhirnya di isi dengan tangisan, karena itu sekuat mungkin ia berusaha agar tak ada air mata yang keluar

"Blaze?" bisik Ying menatap punggung Blaze bergetar hebat menahan luapan perasaan itu. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka kini hanyalah roh.

"Teman-teman" Blaze mulai angkat bicara, ia berbalik menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan berterima kasih. Padahal kita semua jarang bertemu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa harus melakukan ini. Aku minta maaf jika tingkah lakuku selama ini membuat kalian muak denganku, dan aku berterima kasih karena telah menjadi temanku dan terus mendukung orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku." Mata Blaze mulai berkaca-kaca, sementara para temannya menatap heran padanya.

'Ayolah Blaze, kau sama sekali tidak keren jika menangis bawang seperti ini.' Berkali-kali ia merapal untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Gempa, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, entah itu di tim atau kegiatan sehari-hari. Dan terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Kau ini benar-benar orang yang bijak, jika aku mempunyai kakak, aku ingin memiliki kakak yang bisa diandalkan sepertimu."

Lelaki beriris emas itu mengulas senyum, "Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa sih Blaze?"

Netra jingga itu beralih memandang lelaki beramput pacak di samping Gempa, "Fang, ah, sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan hal ini padamu. Kau ini orangnya keras, orang yang sama-sama keras kepala seperti kita tak akan bisa akur. Tapi aku senang bisa mengenal orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu. Kita jadi jarang ketemu setelah lulus SMA, kadang aku sering merindukan masa-masa berkelahi denganmu."

"Kau kesambet setan mana sih?" heran Fang menerawang dari balik lensa nilanya, mulai merasa aneh dengan rivalnya satu itu. Blaze juga hanya menunjukan cengiran khas dirinya.

Kemudian, si duo Y, "Ah, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengenal kalian berdua, Yaya, Ying. Tapi teman Ice berarti temanku juga. Jujur awalnya aku sangat kesal dengan tingkah kalian yang sok, tapi ternyata kalian juga perempuan biasa yang memiliki hati lembut."

Pupil gadis berkaca mata itu melebar, "Blaze, ingatanmu sudah kembali?" ungkap Ying tak percaya.

Blaze mengangguk singkat,"Yah, aku baru mendapatkannya pagi ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur pernah mengenal kalian dalam hidupku."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat ingatanmu kembali? Blaze beneran, tingkahmu aneh banget." heran Yaya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kepalanya yang terbentur, malah tubuhnya juga ikut terpental jauh. Tapi memang sikapnya hari itu sangatlah aneh untuk seorang Boboiboy Blaze yang super duper periang.

 _The best thing about toningt's that we're not fighting_

Lagu fall for you karya Secondhand Serenade mengalun lembut diantara mereka, melepas kisruh yang tengah melanda.

"Ah, sebentar. Ada panggilan masuk." Gempa memperhatikan displaynya yang menampangkan panggilan dari seseorang, "Blaze, dari ibumu."

"Angkat saja." titahnya

Gempa mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo,?"

Suara parau wanita paruh baya diseberang sana memulai pembicaraan, _"Gempa, Blaze… Blaze kecelakaan saat pergi ke pemakaman untuk memperingati kematian Ice, dan dia meninggal karena pendarah hebat di kepalanya."_

Gempa tentu bingung dengan yang dikatakan wanita itu, "Eh, mustahil! Baru saja, Blaze…"

Seketika tubuh Gempa membeku menatap lelaki dihadapannya, "Blaze kau…" Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, alih-alih air mata mulai menetes. Diikuti pandangan yang lain, mereka memandang tubuh Blaze yang perlahan memudar.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Blaze melihat ekpresi mereka,"Maaf teman-teman, pagi ini aku mengalami kecelakaan setelah aku bisa mengingat semua masa laluku. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan perpi-"

"Blaze! Hentikan guyonan ini! Cara bercandamu benar-benar ngga lucu!" Sembur Fang tak mendengar kalimat Blaze sampai akhir.

"Kau pikir dengan tubuh transparan seperti ini aku bercanda!?" Seru Blaze tak mau kalah. Bahkan setelah Blaze menjadi arwah pun mereka masih saja ribut.

"Apa sudah tak ada yang menarik di dunia ini sampai kau pergi secepat ini?!" tanya Gempa dengan nada tinggi, ia tak bisa menerima kepergian satu temannya lagi yang mendadak ini.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja, aku sendiri juga tak percaya aku masih bisa bicara dengan kalian seperti ini." Sinar mentari menelusup melewati celah awan, dan tubuh Blaze nyaris bersatu dengan cahaya itu

Air mata telah siap meluncur dari pelupuk mata Ying, menatap nanar pada lelaki di hadapannya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi? Kau bahkan belum menikah dan belum memiliki anak." Suara Ying pecah bersama air mata yang turun perlahan.

Rasanya seperti ada anak panah yang menohok jantungnya mendengar perkataan Ying, "Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu? Jodohku sudah panggil lebih dulu, selain itu, lebih baik pertahankan hubungan kalian ya? Semoga sampai di pelaminan, Fang, Ying dan Gempa, Yaya."

Blaze memandang wajah teman-temannya untuk terakhir kalinya, rasanya sangat berat. Cahaya matahari menjadi lebih terang dari sebelumnya membuat tubuh Blaze semakin transparan. "Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi, Ice menungguku di sana. Ah, aku melupakan satu hal. Ice menitipkan salam untuk kalian semua."

"Sampaikan salam kami padanya."

"Yah, tentu saja."

"BLAZE! Jangan membuat Ice menangis di sana hanya karena kami tidak bersama kalian!" Seru Yaya sesaat sebelum Blaze benar-benar menghilang.

"Eum, tidak akan."

Kini tak ada yang tersisa dari bayangan Blaze, matahari mengalahkannya. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

~Di tempat setelah kematian~

Masih padang rumput hijau, seorang gadis duduk memeluk lutut dalam lingkaran diri. Pandangannya kosong menatap jauh, sebelum Blaze hadir menyapanya.

"Aku kembali, maaf terlalu lama." Ia melangkah mendekati Ice dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Eng, tidak masalah. Pasti berat ya? Bagaimana rasanya jadi roh?"

"Yah rasanya sangat berat dan sedih, tapi sekarang aku lega. Eum, Ice apa kau mengingat hari-hari saat kau hidup? Kalau aku, mungkin karena aku dasarnya pelupa, jadi tak semua hal bisa ku ingat." Blaze merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput, memandang birunya langit dan merasakan hangatnya matahari di tempat itu.

Ujung bibir Ice terangkat, "Ya, aku mengingatnya, dan aku juga ingat aku pernah menjanjikan sesuatu jika kita bertemu lagi. Boboiboy Blaze, selamat datang. Aku sangat-

Mencintaimu."

 **~FIN~**

 _Ahh, kemunculan Kaizo di eps 13 bikin moodbooster, tapi waktu tau eps 14 nya up bulan November langsung, 'Beri aku kesabaran Ya Allah.'.Slalu kebayang tatapan sadis kapten satu ini. Yah, walau awalnya ngga terlalu interest sama Kaizo, tapi penampilannya di BBB Galaxy sangat menggetarkan hati.._

 _Eh, kok jadi curhat sih?_

 _Sebelumnya Kyra mau ngucapin Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf jika selama Kyra menulis fic di fandom ini banyak salah kata yang tak berkenan di hati pembaca._

 _Kyra benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, harusnya fic ini sudah update sehari sebelum idul fitri. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang ceritanya ngga nyambung, jadi aku rombak ulang dan ditambah pemanis. Meski begitu kok ceritanya tetep kayak gini yak?_

 _HEEEE! BENER" GAJE! Aku sendiri ngrasa kurang greget sama kata-katanya, rasanya pasaran bgt. Ngga Cuma kata-katanya sih, ceritanya juga. Bikin cerita kaya gini aja sebulan lebih -_-", harusnya bisa lebih cepat._

 _Baper ngga sih? Diantara sad sama happy ending. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet, karena aku ngga tau cowok kalo sedih itu gimana, maksudku secara emosional. Yah semoga saja tetap bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian._

 _Besok Senin kan udah pada masuk sekolah, semangat ya ^^ Dan jangan lupa pantau terus Boboiboy archieve untuk update ceritaku._

 _Blaze : Sok imut lu!_

 _Kyra : Promosi lah, bukan sok imut._

 _Ice : *Abaikan yg diatas* Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah berkenang membaca kisah kami berdua. Nantikan kehadiran kami berdua di fic Kyra lainnya ya ^^_

 _Kyra : Emang siapa yang mau munculin kalian lagi?_

 _Blaze n Ice udah siap dengan kuasa masing-masing,_

 _Kyra : O-oke, bakal muncul kok,_

 _Kyra ngga mau ngomong banyak, soalnya ceritanya udah makan banyak kata. Jadi sekian dari Kyra, ada salahnya mohon maaf._

 _Thank You~_


End file.
